


Jafar Wars - Prelude In J Minor

by zero



Series: Jafar Wars Episode 1 [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, more to come - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masterpiece, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the greatest story ever can now be told</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jafar Wars - Prelude In J Minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grom Hellscream](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Grom+Hellscream).



> there will be a work prompt when to turn on / off music

jafar wars

(how it ends - devotchka, plays as we are led through the average day in the life of one jason voorhees)

jason: my name is jason. i am the best in the world at what i do. what i do, is murder.

what is it that i do? what i do is murder. i murder with an intelligence and self-awareness that some have referred to it as art, even luxury.

i have no attachment to my victims. some have welcomed my implements and blades. i turn them down. murder is a spur of the moment thing that returns our fragile souls to entropy. i put on the mask to deny my selfhood. a man on the way home from buying groceries. two lovers in embrace, blood delicately but thoroughly spattered on the windowpane.

around the scenes of my murder countless droves of the wealthy and privileged gather, to witness and appropriate the carnage. women in tufted furs and men with monocles all gaze upon the dead, spending millions for admission.

hipster: jasons work was something else. i think it betrayed a frightened psyche, jetissoned amidst the world

art professor: i wrote my doctorate thesis on the works of jason. take for instance, the hossbrauer cemetery scene. an entire funerary procession cut down with various steak knives, with receipts gingerly placed before them. one pallbearer escaped. a very visceral piece. jasons craftmanship is beyond imitation. i think it is the work of a truly delicate and sensitive spirit.

critic: jason is a butcher. a complete stooge of the art community. this is an outrage! his lines are disgusting, worse than pollock, than picasso. only true aficionados are able to distinguish the clumsy strokes of his blade. *storms out of building*

jason: i ignore the words of the critics and never read the journals.

fan: jasons a total babe!

jason: its been a long time since my work excited me

lover, to jason in bed: who are you jason? who is the real jason

jason, to lover: i cant remove the mask, im sorry. i have to go.

(he leaves out the door never to be seen again. he wanders down the road, dejected, macheter over his shoulder like in anime)

jason: art is where i make my stand. murder is my work, and my blood. it all gotta change someday. despite the palaver, and my growing self-doubt i carry on with my works.  
historian: none of jasons works were ever named, only ever titled after where they are / what number they were produced in, though even this is up for debate. nonetheless, in the coming months, we were to see unparalleled output, and celebrity murders, a first for the rogue street artist. i look forward to seeing what he thinks of next. its an exciting time to be alive.

(jason walks down the road. as he slumps along, a long black limousine pulls up. he is seized by two government mooks and has a paper bag put over his head. the limo drags along to a shady facility. fade to black)

\---

"One, two, three, four. I declare a Star War..." -Old Jedi Proverb

MAIN TITLE - JOHN WILLIAMS

(JAFAR WARS APPEARS IN IMMENSE GOLDEN LETTERS, AND THE OPENING CRAWL BEGINS)  
IN THE GREAT YEAR OF 1998, A DEVIOUS PLOT IS HATCHED IN THE HEART OF THE DEATH STAR. THE LORD, VADER, IS PLOTTING SOMETHING SINISTER. HIS MIGHTY DEATH MACHINE HOVERS OVER THE WIZARDS SCHOOL, HOGWARTS. HIS TROOPERS IN PLASTIC HAVE MARCHED INTO THE SCHOOL IN DISGUISE, CURRENTLY PROCEEDING WITH WONDEROUS ESPIONAGE. THIS IS THE DAWNING OF A NEW AGE. BUT WHO COULD LURK IN THE SHADOWS? JASON IS SENT BY THE GRAND GENERAL OF THE UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES TO INVESTIGATE THE STRANGE BEDFELLOWS ABROAD. AND IN THIS GREAT YEAR OF 1998 THE JAFAR WARS BEGAN...

(opening title fades out, jason wanders over the hills to the immense towers and spires of the school. tbc)


End file.
